Music of The Dead
Music of The Dead 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 13th case of the game and first case on the district. It takes place in the Digital Utopia, a district based in Fario. Plot Chief Bennett informs player and Angela that he got an anonymous call from RoRena music arena about a murder. When the team arrived at the murder scene they found singer Carla Throne crushed by a giant speaker. The team found that she often was at the Music Shop, who was run by Anne May, who has the crush on the victim. When the team informed her boyfriend that his girlfriend is dead he runs away furious. Andre confirmed that the murder weapon is a speaker but also mentioned that he found tiny traces of sweat on the victim's neck left by a killer. Later on, Chief approached the player and Angela and told them that Kevin had a suicidal mind and that he had himself at gunpoint ready to shoot, but also Peter informs the team that victim was drugged by music because in opposite she could easily escape the murder and adviced the player to search around Speakers. When Angela calmed Kevin down, player interrogated him and found that he had one-night affair with Carla who later tells to every single Gossip magazine, but also by investigation the team learned that she had another affair with a callgirl Anastasia Docker. How investigation goes player and Angela found that Kevin wanted to "drug" everyone with her song Music of The Dead, but she refused to do that and broke his schedule of songs, but also that Danny wanted to leave the band because he got a very good contract for Rotten Bones band. Also, the player found a camera who shows the footage of Anne and Carla how they have "girly fight". The team gets the last piece of evidence and they arrested Bella's killer, her boyfriend Danny Ramirez. He tried to deny a murder but the evidence was strong and he confessed, but he rejected to tell his motive before the trial. When the trial came he confessed everything. He said that Carla found about his contract and his background connection with Rotten Bones, who was actually an ex-hacker group who associated with Blackout, a hacker who hacked security system in whole California and caused 5 hard car crashes, 3 murders, and 1000 injuries. He could not let, by his words, random booby chick to destroy his life. Judge York sentenced him to 60 years in jail. In AI, Monica asked Angela and player for help about Lena's birthday party, and Peter who looked very upset about something. Summary Victim: * 'Carla Throne ('Crushed by a giant speaker)' Murder Weapon: * '''Speaker' Killer: * Danny Ramirez Suspects Kevin Lavien (Victim's Manager) ' Profile: ' * Suspect eats donuts. * Suspect sweats. * Suspect wear nail hardener. Appearance: ' * Suspect has black hair. 'Anne May (Music Shop Owner) ' Profile:' * Suspect eats donuts. * Suspect sweats. * Suspect wear nail hardener. ' Appearance: ' * Suspect has an orange stain. Danny Ramirez (Victims boyfriend) ' Profile:' * Suspect eats donuts. * Suspect sweats. * Suspect wear nail hardener. Appearance: ' * Suspect has an orange stain. * Suspect has black hair. 'Anastasia Docker (Callgirl) ' Profile: ' * Suspect eats donuts. * Suspect sweats. * Suspect wear nail hardener. Appearance: ' * Suspect has an orange stain. 'Miss-Plutonius (Robot Girlfriend) ' Profile: ' * Suspect wear nail hardener. Appearance: ' * Suspect has an orange stain. Quasy-Suspect(s) 'Monica Lovato (Lenas girlfriend) Peter Dubov (Tech Expert) Nicole Jovich (Highschooler) Killer's Profile * The killer eats donuts. * The killer sweats excessively. * The killer use nail hardener. * The killer has an orange stain. * The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Music Stage (Clues: Victim's body, victim's purse; Victim identified: Carla Throne) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer sweats excessively) * Examine Victim purse (Result: Cellphone; New Suspect: Kevin Lavien) * Inform Kevin Lavien that Carla is dead (Prerequisite: Victim purse searched; New Crime Scene: Music Shop) * Investigate Music Shop (Prerequisite: Kevin interrogated; Clues: Trash Can, torn paper) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Victim Sunglasses) * Examine torn paper (Result: Love letter; New Suspect: Anne May) * Ask Anne why she tore the love poem (Prerequisite: torn letter restored; New Suspect: Danny Ramirez) * Inform Danny that his girlfriend is dead (Prerequisite: Anne interrogated) * Analyze Victim sunglasses (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer eats donuts) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Backstage * New Crime Scene: Speakers * Investigate Backstage (Clues: faded photo, pile of clothes, broken pieces) * Investigate Speakers (Clues: Rope, broken CD) * Examine faded photo (Result: Photo) * Examine pile of clothes (Result: Callgirl card; New Suspect: Anastasia Docker) * Examine broken pieces (Result: Figure) * Examine broken broken CD (Result: CD) * Calm Kevin down (Prerequisite Chapter 2 unlocked) - dis he eats donuts, sweats * Question Danny about a photo (Prerequisite: Faded photo recovered) * Interrogate Anastasia Docker (Prerequisite: pile of clothes searched) * Ask Anne about a figure she gave to the Victim (Prerequisite: broken pieces restored) * Analyze Rope (09:00:00; New Suspect: Miss-Plutonius) * Analyze CD (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears nail hardener) * Question Miss-Plutonius about the rope (Prerequisite: Rope analyzed) * Move to chapter 3 (0 stars) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Closers * Investigate Closers (Clues: broken board, faded contract, pile of flowers) * Examine broken board (Result: Songs schedule) * Examine faded contract (Result: Contract) * Examine pile of flowers (Result: Bieber spray bottle) - had some orange substances on it * Analyze Bieber spray bottle (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer has orange stain) * Question Kevin about song schedule (Prerequisite: broken board fixed) * Question Danny about his contract (Prerequisite: faded contract restored) * Talk to Anastasia about a love triangle (Prerequisite: Danny questioned; New Crime Scene: Counter) * Investigate Counter (Clues: broken device, headphones) * Examine broken device (Result: Camera) * Examine headphones (Result: Hair Sample) * Interrogate Anne about a fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Camera restored) * Interrogate Anastasia again (Prerequisite: Anne interrogated) * analyze Hair Sample (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer have black hair) * Arrest the Killer! * Move to Digital Reality 2/5 (0 stars) Digital reality * See what Monica wants * Talk to Anne about music genres (Prerequisite: Speak to Monica; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Music Shop (Clues: pile of CDs) * Examine pile of CDs (Result: Broken CD) * Examine CD (Result: te Quiero mi Reina CD) * Give CD to Monica (Prerequisite: CD examined; Reward: LGBT necklace) * See what's the problem with Peter (Prerequisite: All tasks above) * Investigate Speaker (Clues: broken vials) * Examine broken Vials (Result: Strange liquid) * Analyze strange liquid (06:00:00) - same liquid as in formulas * Speak to Nicole about a liquid (Prerequisite: Liquid analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Move to next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Digital Utopia